twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Solterran Alliance
The Republic of Solterran Nationstates (RSN, Solterran Alliance and Solterra) is one of the largest interstellar and inter-dimensional nations in the Prime Observable Universe. Establishing its roots in the early 25th century it culminates the first in many magi-technological societies within its borders. Government Structure The RSN is run under the function as a full union of sovereign states under the supreme law of the Ancient Articles. All planetary nation-states that can fully conduct their own rules of trade between nation-states and other worlds, form a planet-wide army and navy to defend its borders and protect the interest of themselves and on behalf of the alliance. Pending their activities and laws do not infringe on the natural rights of the individuals under those guaranteed by the national constitution. Like the United States the government is structured at a three tier system. A executive branch run by the president plus cabinet, the legislative represented by the world congress and judicial headed by the ten justices of the supreme court. National Service Term As defined by the Term Service Act of 2501, all born or immigrated Solterran citizens by the age of 18 must serve a mandatory term with National Service ether in the civilian ranks or in the military. For civilians, the term lasts up to two years whereas for military it goes up to five. Though there are no consequences for refusing to take up the term the following rights are not granted until the term is complete: *Running for office (all levels) *Voting *Owning property Political Levels After said citizen serves his/her two-to-five years of national service. They become fully eligible to run for public office and these are the areas of where one can run. Term limits vary as defined in the Ancient Articles and no office title is restricted from advancement. But it often encouraged as a way to know their constituents. Local (Archologies, Cities, Megalopolises) *Local Magistrate **A locally elected representative of a section of a city or borough. *Councilman **Elected representative over counties as a whole within a citywide area geographic area. *Mayor **Highest elected officer. Controls all matters within the area and deals with the issues presented by the councilmen and magistrates. Regional (Large Geographic Areas) *Regional Senators **They represent the larger areas and deal with matters of constituents of the area which includes the areas that are in the local level. This is the only office that is not elected by the public. between 25-100 senators make up the nationtate's congress. Nationstates (Planets and Intersystem Territories) *High Council **Representatives over semi-large areas of said states. Such as East Asia-North Oceania. *Provincial Governor **With between 100-300 members, they are the highest elected officer of the nationstate and side with the regional senators in congress while running all matters of the states, provinces and zones within the nationstate. Example: For Earth, A governor can run any one of the "states" such as the Union of American States, Europa, African Union, Asian Union, Oceania and Antarctica. Exception is South Avalon as it is run by a Governor-General to the crown of the Kingdom of Avalon. *Governor-President **Highest elected official and essentially the head of state, dealing with full planetary and interplanetary affairs as long as said actions do not infringe or interfere with the responsibilities, duties and rights given by national constitution. National (The Alliance at Large) *Senator and Representatives of the World Congress *Members of the President's Cabinet **Secretaries in corresponding departments with the highest being the Secretary of State. *President of the World Congress *Vice President of the Alliance **An office independent from the president in terms of elections. *President of the Alliance Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Thirteen Realms Population Composition In the Solterran Capital System (SCS), Vexal in the Great Wide Universe, the Under and Overlaying territories and other provinces. The alliance has the most diverse population throughout the Prime Observable. The dominant population mostly consists of the Human and Draconian races that emerged and integrated into human society since the early 21st century. After the Second Dragon War other populations have emerged some part of the two main groups as well. Such as those from the Four Great Kingdoms, The Great Rift Kingdoms and the underclasses: Mystics (magic-wielding people), Therians (Lycans, Felidae, Ursans, etc.), alien races from other worlds and extra-dimensional beings enter in as well. Most often the pains of the past and long standing traditions often prevent some integration from happening and often pockets of racism and species still exists. However amendments and massive social movements prevented unwarranted conflicts. Economy Gold is officially lowered in value after the third great depression along with platinum and other precious minerals before the Second Dragon War. Soon after the precious metals slowly rise in value again as for money and currency the days of paper and metal money are no longer used in favor of electronic credit technologies and for some of the planets that can't adapt or use credits Bara-bonds (Bb) a form of paper money is created as a form of exchange. Income taxes no longer exist as pay-per-purchase is made for every transaction is made through the electronic credit system a percentage of the original payment is considered federal tax. Because of sudden on-again off-again inflation society sometimes experience a easy to get rich, hard to stay rich economy meaning its easy to make a few million here and there but with the price of materials and everyday stuff is no better then what the economy is like back in the 20th century. The government is working on the problem as one its high-priority efforts. Political Divisions While the nation itself is whole under the power and control of one central government entity, The nation itself has different areas of responsibilities and jurisdictions each behaving more or less like sovereign nations. History The Alliance began when it was separate planets in the Solar System but the defining changes on Earth through wars, compromises, the promise of unification and further development to the stars and beyond. The Second Dragon War :Main Article: Second Dragon War This was the defining moment that lead to the cause of the development of the S.T.A. When both sides: The Terran Alliance and The Purist Union where both humans allied with dragons and an all-dragon force fought against each other. The outcome left the earth's greatest cities in ruins, environments on the brink of collapse and many populations both human and dragon to the point of extinction because of the Drakas plague. The war ended on December 8, 2401 with everything scrambled to fix the damage and compromises and unconditional surrenders were carried out on behalf of the Terran forces and soon a massive recovery effort was underway. Great Reconstruction / Revolution In the eve of instability of the Terran Alliance the Newly formed United Nations launched a worldwide effort to rebuild most of the world's cities but with the onset of the Plague claiming new victims and soon with the increase of global crime and instability it has all taken a major toll. Several revolutions take place before and after the Great Reconstruction, one of them was the NeoGenetic Revolution which helped bring an end to Drakas Plague. The Big One For various reasons both natural and man-made several earthquakes were triggered a massive streak of earthquakes that devastated everything within the coastlines of the infamous "Ring of Fire" region. The following places on that area where effected: *Several sections west of the San Andreas Fault fall into the sea save for some to create an Archipelago made up of former California creating and Mexico's Baja California "Calibaja". *Hawaiian eruptions became violent as Honolulu and other laying cities fell from earthquakes and tsunamis. *Most of the China-Russian coastline was destroyed along with Japan reshaped by flooding. The aftermath lead to both social and economic breakdowns and the eventual collapse of the United Nations as a whole leading to more chaos and disorder. The Awakening Age In the midst of the mayhem several groups that wielded magic started to make themselves known therefore letting loose a scant but notable amount of new species and beings into the population originally dominated only by Humans and Dragons. Leading the way for the makings of Magi-technological society. The Starlight Ultimatum :Main Article: Starlight Ultimatum Starlight Industries around this time is one of the most powerful mega-corporations around the turn of the century but when after the creation of the Crown of Thorns is created this led to the Ultimatum initiated by Starlight C.E.O. Taran Toranoshi who held the powerful space weapons on board to be aimed directly to Earth in order to bring peace again. Many didn't like the idea and even resorted to soon-to-be-failed attempts to stop the threat. But a convergence of nations soon came to order and discussed items over. The Formation of the Alliance Several of the world and domestic nations have agreed to settle most of their disputes even some from the other nations in the greater solar system have convened to develop this new world order and also with the soul purpose to never let this incident happen again. The Solterran Alliance is formed in the beginning as just Earth and Mars but soon expanded to other planets until the Mercurian Undercolonies was the last to join forming the early Alliance. Soon decades later leading into an expansion. The Ancient Articles :Main Article: Ancient Articles With combinations of the United States Constitution, Bill of Rights and several world constitutions the ancient articles are made to insure the rights of all beings within the borders of the Alliance, securing the elections of officials from all levels, dealing with criminals of various powers and provide for the general welfare outside humanity. Meaning of the National Flag The creation of the National Flag known all over as the Geo-Universal laurel. It is described as a eight-point star to symbolize the omni-directional spirit of exploration on which the nation was built upon, half the world as the establishing planet and the other half is a pattern of stars in deep space. Both are surrounded by a large laurel that represents the spirit of humanity and draconity in space and beyond. The five stars represents the current official claims within the border. The first star represents the Prime Universe worlds of the Solar System, Centari and the G'yptian and Atlantian Empires, Second - Perciai and the Greater Vexal Territories in the Great Wide Universe, Third - The Apellion Worlds of the Dia Universe, Fourth - Planet Marinas and The Ikanjai Expanse in the Aurora Universe and the Fifth - The Ulnae Worlds in Tendial Universe. Society In almost every planet within its borders, the RSN is one of the most diverse nations within the Prime Observable Universe. A percentage of alien races visit the worlds of the Alliance for purposes of travel and business. Within the society there are various species, ethnic groups and classes that all coincide with each other with little to no fear of persecution or discrimination. Case in point, those with any level of magical powers are free to conduct their powers in the open public providing they adhere to local laws and the forbidden trinity clause afforded in the Ancient Articles: *Forbidden to alter nature with malicious intent *Forbidden to disrupt the peace *Forbidden to disrupt, alter or wipe out the free or perceived will of others Dragons and Humans are the dominant populations around with minor populace roaming about. Often changes in humanity's place as "the" mighty species on this planet has been downgraded in the wake of the co-existence of dragons in the times leading up to the Second Dragon War. Today, Humans are casually accepting of other sentient species living side by side with them including those that were once thought to be just of myth and legend. The Alliance is a Magi-technological society were the culmination of the mystic arts and the latest futuristic technologies work hand in hand often developing massive advances in medical, agricultural and space technologies. There are long standing "ethnic" and cultural pockets in every city that still hold on to their traditions stretching out for millenia now visible in the new world around them. Internal kingdoms long hidden for centuries have returned such as Paleo-Atlantis which now sea-dragons inhabit and establish themselves as the new sovereign state. Shangri-La which still highly restrictive opens its borders to the public once every seven years. Avalon re-merging from the fog and sharing the southern half of its lands to the Alliance as a new nationstate and the nations of Pacifica and the Great Rift Kingdoms become interdependent states. In terms of economics, the middle-class is the new upper class and its really rare to find pockets of the poor and destitute roaming around which still remains an element for criminal activity with major crime syndicates emerging and surviving the days of the Ultimatum. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Thirteen Realms